


measure in love

by rogue_lucario



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x10 spoilers, I cried writing this, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_lucario/pseuds/rogue_lucario
Summary: spoilers for episode 2x10picks up right from the malec reunion sceneyes the title is from rentenjoy <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for episode 2x10  
> picks up right from the malec reunion scene  
> yes the title is from rent
> 
> enjoy <3

Alec shut his eyes, holding Magnus as tightly as he could, not wanting to let go.   
He was terrified that if he did, Magnus would disappear again. That this time he wouldn't get him back.   
"Alexander..." Magnus's whisper was so faint he could barely hear it. He did, however, feel the warlock's grip tighten as he continued, "I don't really want to be alone today, Alexander. Will you stay with me?"  
He pulled back from the hug. There were tears in his eyes.   
"Of course I'll stay, Magnus. I'll never leave you. I promise," Alec breathed, pulling the warlock in again and kissing him. "Let's go home, okay? It's been a long night. For both of us."  
Magnus nodded, and they walked off, hand in hand. 

"Alexander, can I ask you something?" Magnus lay on his back, holding the shadowhunter. Alec's head rested on his chest as Magnus gently ran his fingers along Alec's runes.   
"Of course. You can ask me anything, Magnus." He tipped his head up, gazing steadily at the warlock, his deep hazel eyes full of love.   
Magnus smiled nervously.   
"Hey, it's okay, Magnus. I promise. You can talk to me about anything. I'll be here for you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable talking to me for any reason." Alec gently caressed the warlock's cheek, reassuring him.   
"Thank you, Alexander." Magnus started to tear up.   
"Always. I love you." Alec carefully pulled himself up to kiss Magnus before relaxing back into his arms.   
For a few moments, they lay in silence, simply enjoying the feeling of being together. Of being safe and in love.   
Finally, Alec murmured, "Magnus?"  
"Yes, Alexander?" The warlock lifted his head, dropping his glamor, meeting Alec's eyes with his own bright gold cat eyes.   
Alec's voice caught in his throat for a moment, stunned by how beautiful Magnus was.   
"Magnus, I- I-" Alec shook his head.   
He smiled and said softly, "My warlock mark. I can glamor them again if it- if this makes you uncomfortable."  
"No," Alec said firmly. "Magnus, your eyes are incredible. You- You are incredible." He reached out to touch the warlock's face, breathing, "Never be afraid that I'm going to hurt you, Magnus. Never be afraid to tell or show me anything, please. I just want you to be happy and safe. I love you, okay?"  
"I love you too, Alexander. Thank you. It means a lot." Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's forehead, closing his eyes and feeling his lover's warmth.   
Alec nodded calmly, gazing into Magnus' eyes. The warlock gently toyed with his hair, earning a soft murmur of pleasure from Alec.   
The shadowhunter sleepily said, "Magnus, how did you know I was in danger?"  
"Hmm?"  
"When I was telling you how scared I was. When I was saying that I thought I had lost you, you said that you felt that too. How did you know?" Alec looked up at Magnus, his eyes clouded with sleep.   
"I knew you would be defending the Institute. I heard of the battle, of the carnage, all the casualties. I thought the worst," Magnus admitted. "I could picture you bleeding out, alone and afraid, and that image terrified me. I needed to make sure you were okay. Even the thought of losing you..." He trailed off.   
"I understand. I feel the same way." Alec took Magnus' hand, intertwining their fingers and stretching out along the bed.   
"I was panicking, Alexander." He looked up at Alec for reassurance, fear flashing through his golden eyes.   
"I know. But it's okay now, Magnus. We're both safe, and we're together. That's all that matters right now." Alec kissed him lightly, letting Magnus relax into the touch.   
He curled back up with his head on Magnus' stomach, gently tracing circle patterns as the warlock's breathing slowed. Finally, Magnus was asleep.   
Alec closed his eyes as well.   
Despite it being early dawn, he was exhausted. He felt like he could sleep all day- especially if that time was spent curled up in Magnus' arms.   
He slipped into a deep sleep, knowing he was finally safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you liked it :)


End file.
